Trucy Justice: Ace Attorney
by AA Addict
Summary: Trucy Justice comes from a troubled background, and then makes a promise to make things right, to make a name for herself. Join Trucy as she meets new friends, and returns justice to the courts! Made by supersexyghotmew95, not by me! This is the sequel to the awesome 'Dahlia Fey: Ace Attorney- Turnabout Weird'.
1. Turnabout Change- Chapter 1

The rookie attorney chewed her hangnail anxiously, her sapphire blue eyes frequently darting towards the gold flower shaped badge that sat on her lapel. The twentieth time she had looked at it, a dark red blob appeared on the centre. She gasped, and tried to find the source of the blob. The source, as it turned out, was her thumb. The removal of her hangnail had resulted in blood being drawn, resulting in a minute amount of blood spilling on her attorney's badge. _Dammit! Come on Trucy Justice! It's your first trial! Don't muck it up by tainting your badge with blood!_ Trucy pulled out her Gramarye hankie and wiped the blood away. The Gramarye hankie had been a gift from her mother, Thalassa Gramarye, from when she had been pregnant with Trucy's baby brother. She stopped a tear from falling when she thought about her mother and baby brother. She had been separated from her mother when, well, when _that_ happened. As a result of that, Trucy had lost all contact with her mother due to the social workers, and had never seen her baby brother. Heck, she didn't even know his name. _Some big sister I am_.

Trucy looked at the clock. The trial started in twenty minutes, and her client was nowhere to be seen. _Great. First I arrive slightly late, then the prosecutor with the whip whipped me for simply being a defense attorney, then I spilt blood onto my badge, and NOW my client is late. How could this day get any worse?_ Trucy skimmed through the court record for something to do, as she hadn't read it before, she had more important things to do. _Defense Attorney, Trucy Justice, Prosecutor, Winston Payne, Victim, Zak Gramarye, Defendant... WAIT!_ Trucy looked again at the victim's profile. Sure enough, the name 'Zak Gramarye' was written there, in black and white. Trucy's hands shook as she stuffed the court record into her heart shaped bag unceremoniously. _No, not Daddy._ Tears almost escaped from her eyes, until she remembered. _No, I won't cry. Not after what he did_. Suddenly she heard the doors slam, and looked around to see who entered (nobody else was in the room, so nobody could've departed).

"Hey Trucy!" A voice greeted. Trucy turned round to find the source of the call, and saw her client, grinning. She wore her famous black hoodie over a blue shirt, red pants and black converse. If you didn't know who this woman was, you weren't a true member of the Los Angeles community. This woman was...

"Dahlia Fey! Why are you so late? The trial starts in _fifteen minutes_! We still have to talk about the case and stuff!" Trucy chastised. Dahlia put her hands up.

"Hey, don't blame me. Blame my son and my sister! They're the ones who held me up! I had to buy them lunch from McDonalds! Pearly insisted on McDonalds!" Dahlia said defensively. Trucy stared at Dahlia, who was quickly becoming uneasy.

"Hey, what are you doing? Stop staring at me!" Dahlia said, but Trucy wasn't paying attention.

"Repeat what you just said." Trucy ordered, not taking her gaze off Dahlia. Dahlia nodded, clearly curious. Dahlia repeated it, until...

"Gotcha! Dahlia, when you mentioned the fact that your sister Pearly had insisted on McDonalds, you scratched your thumb. This nervous habit of yours only happens then, so I think that you insisted on McDonalds!" Trucy concluded proudly. Dahlia stared at the greenhorn in front of her.

"Holy Mew, how did you notice that?" She said, amazed. Trucy tapped her nose.

"A magician never reveals her secrets!" Trucy said.

"You're a defense attorney, not a magician."

Trucy shrugged, and wildly searched for another topic. She started biting her other hangnail now. Dahlia sensed what her attorney was trying to do.

"Let's talk over the case. A defense attorney must always have a pre-trial pep talk with their client. And you should be lucky our client is me! On your first ever trial, you're getting tips from the 'Ace Attorney' herself!" Dahlia laughed, fingering her own attorney badge in her hoodie pocket. In terms of dress code, the two attorneys were very different. Dahlia Fey was dressed very casually, today, as a defendant, and the times when she had defended, so much that she and her assistant Phoenix Wright had earned the nickname 'The Casual Defense'. But Trucy Justice was dressed smartly. She wore a sapphire blue blazer over a white shirt, a light blue tie, blue trousers and black shoes. Her adoptive father, Phoenix Wright, had told Trucy about his adventures with Dahlia. This also included him telling her about the other world, where he is a lawyer, Dahlia is a manipulative murderer and Iris was a really sweet (if a bit_ too _sweet for some people. Heck, even other world Phoenix got a bit sickened by the overbearing sweetness) acolyte at Hazakura. In this other world Phoenix wore a sapphire blue blazer over a white shirt, a red tie, blue trousers and black shoes. Trucy liked the style, so she copied 'Other world Phoenix' but wore a light blue tie, in memory of her mother, not that she knew if her mother was dead or not...

"Hello? Kanto to Trucy? Come in Trucy!" Dahlia said, waving a hand in front of the young attorney's face. Trucy jumped, shocked out of her reverie by a _blue hand_. She raised a finger to the hand.

"What's happened to your hand?"

Dahlia looked at her hand, and grinned.

"I decided to draw a picture of Cyndaquil in the stuffy old detention center. Does it look good?" The pokemon obsessed attorney asked, showing her the hand. Trucy didn't know what to say. Now that she looked properly at it, it was a very good drawing. The… thing wasn't too thin and wasn't too fat, and it looked so adorable!

"That's an epic drawing of a… cinder pill, was it?" Trucy complimented. Dahlia raised a hand to her mouth.

"Don't you dare mispronounce the good name of Cyndaquil!" The fiery redhead warned. Trucy was alarmed.

"Okay, but only if you let go of my lapels!" Trucy bargained.

"Would the defendant and their attorney please enter the courtroom!" The bailiff called. Trucy went back to chewing on her third hangnail nervously, whilst Dahlia was all smiles, sometimes even waving to someone in the gallery whom she recognized. Very unusual behaviour for someone whose life was resting on a rookie attorney.

"I'll turn you into a hardcore pokemon lover if it's the last thing I do." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

"The trial for the murder of Zak Gramarye is now in session." The Judge said, banging his gavel. Trucy gulped. She had never been this nervous in her life. She shot a fleeting look towards her client, who gave her an encouraging grin. _Being a defendant must be normal for her. She's been one once, and survived. Who's to say Ms. Fey won't survive again?_

"Is the prosecution ready?" The Judge asked. The prosecutor flicked his hair. He was old, and had this weird hairstyle. The top of his head was bald, but he had quite long hair from his ears to the bottom of his neck. He wore a lime green suit, and gave the aura of a man with a big ego.

"Yes, your honour." The prosecutor replied. His voice was rather high and screechy. Not a voice you want to sing you a lullaby.

"Is the defense ready?" The Judge asked, now looking at her. Trucy bit back stammers and replied, "Yes, your honour."

The Judge looked at Trucy with a kindly gaze.

"This is your first time defending, is it not?"

Trucy nodded, and the Judge nodded back.

"Well, all the best of luck to you." He said. Trucy thanked him, and he turned to Dahlia.

"I never thought I'd see you as a defendant again. Long time no see, Ms. Fey. It's been six years since you've had a case, hasn't it?" He said. Dahlia nodded.

"But this time, I know one hundred percent that I didn't do it. I'm ready for whatever accusations the prosecution throws at me. After all, I'm innocent. And I've got an awesome as Mew defense attorney to prove that." Dahlia replied boldly. The Judge nodded.

"Just remember, you will have the same treatment as all the other defendants, even if you are, as they put it, an 'Ace Attorney'. Now, Mr. Payne, your opening statement, if you please." The Judge ordered.

"The victim was Zak Gramarye, a convict in the Los Angeles prison. He was visited by the defendant, Dahlia Fey, and was shot as soon as the victim turned around. The gun bore the defendant's fingerprints, and was in the defendant's backpack when the police searched her. We shall now call the first witness, the defendant herself, Ms. Dahlia Fey." Payne said, and motioned for Dahlia to take the stand, and Dahlia obliged.

"Name and occupation?" Payne asked. Dahlia rolled her eyes.

"Like you don't already know. Anyway, the name's Dahlia Fey. I'm a defense attorney, and the boss of Fey and co. Law Offices." Dahlia stated. Payne tapped the top of his head. It looked idiotic, in Trucy's opinion. Everything about prosecutors was idiotic, in her opinion. The way they just wanted to convict everyone.

"Your testimony, if you please." Payne said. Dahlia complied.

_I didn't kill anybody, so you can get that stupid idea out of your head right now._

_I didn't kill anybody during DH-2, so why would I kill anybody now?_

_Anyway, I had just gone to visit Zak at the detention center._

_The glass separating us was intact, how would a bullet have gone through? Bulletproof glass, remember?_

_I left Zak, and less than a minute later I was being searched._

_Before you ask, I didn't hear a gunshot. My music was turned up to maximum power._

_They found a gun in my backpack, which, incidentally, had my fingerprints on it. I don't know how._

Dahlia finished her testimony, her hands in her pockets, and a relaxed expression on her face. Though Trucy could detect something in her client's expression. She bore the slightest hint of sadness, as well as anger. _Poor Ms. Fey_.

"That was certainly an… interesting testimony. Are you certain that you don't remember anything about the murder?" The Judge asked, slightly bewildered. Dahlia shook her head.

"Alright then. Does the defense want to cross examine the witness?" The Judge asked Trucy. She put her hands on her hips and adopted a confident posture, even if she was exactly the opposite on the inside.

"The defense will now begin the cross examination."

_I didn't kill anybody, so you can get that stupid idea out of your head right now._

"HOLD IT! Ms. Fey, with all due respect, maybe you should, you know, keep your temper under check?" Trucy warned nervously, her hands raking through her hair. Dahlia raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I? I'm being accused of a crime I didn't commit. I was framed, Trucy. I have a right to unleash my temper on you all. Instead of telling me off, you should be grateful I'm not unleashing my full wrath of anger on you all. Just ask my old pal Phoenix Wright for details." Dahlia retorted, laughing at her memories with Phoenix.

"Moving on…" Trucy muttered.

_I didn't kill anybody during DH-2, so why would I kill anybody now?_

"HOLD IT! What was the DH-2 case?" Trucy asked, puzzled.

"The DH-2 case was the case where Mia Fey was murdered. I was the defendant, and I defended myself. It turned out that other world me killed Mia. I hate other world me. I want to squish other world me into a pulp, and laugh in her face…" Dahlia muttered angrily, wringing her hands around an imaginary neck, muttering something strange. _D'arvit? What the heck does that mean?_

"Pressing onwards…" Trucy continued.

_Anyway, I had just gone to visit Zak at the detention center._

"HOLD IT! Why did you go visit Dad- erm, I mean, Zak? Wasn't he the person who you defended, but aimed to find guilty once he told you that he was?" Trucy asked, masking her slight anger. Sure, she knew that her father was evil, but a little part of her still bore hatred towards prosecutors for putting her father away, and an even tinier part of her (imagine the size of an atom) bore a tiny part of resentment to her role model.

"Yeah, that's the guy. I went to him to talk to him about ZV-3." Dahlia answered.

"Come again?" Trucy questioned. _What is it with all these weird case names? Why not call the cases something more memorable and cool, like, hmm... Reunion, and Turnabout?_

"The case where I defended Zak, and he was convicted of murder, and something else. I forget." Dahlia explained, examining her drawing of Cyndaquil, occasionally adding a few details on with a blue biro.

"You should know all the details, you were his attorney!" Trucy responded, raising her voice. She didn't like to be reminded about what her father did. She slammed her fists onto the desk. Dahlia seemed surprised by Trucy's reaction.

"Holy Mew, what triggered that reaction?" Dahlia questioned, raising an eyebrow. Trucy raked her hands through her hair.

"It's nothing. Moving on…" Trucy waved away the question. _That was close. Everybody could have figured out that Zak is my father._

___The glass separating us was intact, how would a bullet have gone through? Bulletproof glass, remember?_

Something stirred in the back of Trucy's mind. She saw something contradicting this fact in the court record, she was sure of it. It was something about a hole. She couldn't be sure, she had caught a glimpse when she had dropped the file after seeing her (biological) father's name in the victim section. Trucy steeled herself and looked through the evidence section for the picture and report, and found it. Clutching it in her hand, she drew a deep breath, and…

"OBJECTION! Ms. Fey, if you would, please look at this report and photo." Trucy objected, and handed the evidence to the bailiff, who handed the evidence to Dahlia. Dahlia's eyes widened with each word she read, and widened even more when she saw the photo.

"As you can clearly see, and read, there is a hole with an 18mm radius in the glass. That's enough room for a bullet to get through. I'm sorry Ms. Fey, but I've got to eliminate all contradictions to find the truth." Trucy explained. Dahlia nodded approvingly.

"That's exactly what a true 'Ace Attorney' would've done!" Dahlia complimented. Trucy smiled.

"This just helps the prosecution more! Ms. Fey could have shot the victim when his back was turned!" Payne screeched. Trucy shook her head, put one hand on her hip, and smirked.

"I don't think so Mr. Payne. If you read the autopsy report, it clearly states," Trucy paused for dramatic effect, and performed an epic finger point, "That the victim was shot from at least 2 metres away! In other words, the victim was not shot at point blank range!"

**A/N from AA Addict- So this is the sequel to the awesomeness known as 'Dahlia Fey'. Supersexyghotmew95 made this, and I posted it. So now I need to do a double disclaimer! I don't own any of the Ace Attorney characters, and I don't own their AU counterparts either (Dahlia Fey, Trucy Justice etc). I don't own the plot either! All I own is this account, and the ability to post this. :D**

**A/N from supersexyghotmew95- Thanks for the 401 reviews for 'Dahlia Fey'! I really didn't think the story would get that far. In your reviews you asked for a sequel, so I gave you a sequel! Hope you enjoy it! :D**


	2. Turnabout Change- Chapter 2

The gallery went into an uproar! Some phrases could be distinguished from the rest of the babble.

"Fey can't be guilty!"

"That old prosecutor is wrong!"

"Mommy? Why is the prosecutor being so mean?"

Trucy grinned, happy at the reaction her objection had caused. _That felt... good. Like I had just drunk a whole bottle of coke. I can feel the adrenaline pumping, my heart racing... being a lawyer is awesome!_ Payne broke into another cold sweat, his glasses becoming slightly wet.

"Well, maybe the defendant just stepped back!" Payne rebutted. Trucy drew in a large breath, ready to shout her next objection, when she realized that she couldn't prove him wrong. Dahlia could have simply stepped back. The young attorney sighed. She was already beaten. Unless...

"The defense asks for more testimony!" Trucy yelled. Payne winced in pain.

"Please could the defense not shout so loudly! Your voice has made me, Winston Payne, wince in pain!" The prosecutor screeched. Trucy raised an eyebrow. _And your voice doesn't make me do the same thing?_ _Typical idiot prosecutor. _Trucy shook her head, her sapphire blue diamond earrings shaking.

"Having a loud voice is my way of getting my point across. Nobody would listen to me in court if I spoke quietly. I wouldn't get acknowledged. I'd be known as the 'Mouse Attorney'. And I hate mice. And anyway, having a loud voice is better than having a screechy voice." Trucy retorted.

"I don't see where this topic is getting us." Payne said.

"Stupidsayswhat?" Dahlia spoke up, a smirk playing on her face. _That smirk doesn't bring good fortune_.

"What?" Payne asked, and Dahlia fell about laughing. She wiped a tear of laughter away from her face and ended her laughing session.

"It still works! Anyway, I believe you asked for more testimony?" Dahlia asked Trucy, who straightened up immediately.

"Could you please give testimony regarding your conversation? Like, what you talked about, when ways were parted, and when he turned around, blah di blah." Trucy finished lamely. Dahlia got what she was trying to say though, and she, and Cyndaquil on her hand, nodded.

"Wait, hold it! No, that's not how you say it... HOLD IT!" The Judge burst out, surprising the whole courtroom. He shook his head sternly. The thing is, he didn't look very stern when he was sucking on a lollipop...

"I never said you could give further testimony!" He pointed out. Trucy wilted. _Damn it._

"Well, now I say you can." The Judge said. The whole courtroom rolled their eyes, apart from Trucy, who punched the air in delight.

_Zak and me were talking about ZV-3._

_He seemed pretty distressed. He was raking his hands through his hair, like you do Trucy._

_We ended the conversation in a civilized manner._

_He stayed facing me until I had left the visiting room._

_He must've turned around when I left._

The courtroom was abuzz with chatter. Yet another testimony pushing Dahlia towards the 'Not guilty' outcome. Trucy punched the air in delight, again. She could just find one contradiction with this testimony, and it didn't even affect Dahlia's soon to be 'Not guilty' verdict!

"Will the defense cross examine the witness?" The Judge asked. Trucy nodded, and Payne smirked.

"He he he, cross examining a testimony in your favour. You must be trying to get this girl guilty!" Payne laughed. Trucy shook her head, and started the cross examination.

_Zak and me were talking about ZV-3._

_He seemed pretty distressed. He was raking his hands through his hair, like you do Trucy._

Trucy looked through her court record, until she found what she was looking for. Sure, she knew this without the help of the court record, but in court, evidence is everything. She clutched the picture in her hand, making sure it was facing away from her. The picture gave her chills, after all. Nobody liked looking at a picture of their father on the floor with blood underneath him...

"OBJECTION! Ms. Fey, if you would please look at this... picture here." Trucy objected, and handed the picture to the bailiff, who handed the picture to Dahlia. Payne handed his copy to the Judge. The Judge scanned the picture, then his eyes rested upon the victim's shiny...

"Bald head! The victim has a bald head!" The Judge observed loudly. Trucy nodded, and folded her arms. Dahlia furrowed her eyebrows, trying her best to figure out why she thought Zak had hair. Then it hit her, and a look of understanding appeared on her face.

"I get it! He had muttonchops. I just got confused. My bad. I called the muttonchops hair. But his hands weren't raking through his muttonchops, he was actually raking his hands through his bald head... Well, I guess he was just stroking his bald head or something. I don't know." Dahlia finished, examining her Cyndaquil drawing once more. _Whenever she examines her Cinder pill thingie, no, sorry, CYNDAQUIL, it means that she's bored. I think that's all we're going to get out of Ms. Fey._

"I think that's all we're going to get out of Ms. Fey. You may leave the witness stand. Bring in the next witness!" The Judge dismissed. Dahlia left, and took out her DS. Trucy's little antennae flopped down, and she broke into a cold sweat. _Doesn't she know that she's still in the_ trial?

The next witness strode up to the witness stand. He had a rather weird hairstyle. His blonde hair was twisted into some kind of drill that came in front of him. He wore a purple jacket, a black shirt, purple trousers and wore a silver chain necklace with the letter 'G'.

"State your name and occupation!" Payne screeched. Trucy refrained from putting her hands over her ears. The witness flicked a piece of his hair.

"I am Klavier Gavin, guard at the detention centre by day, and rock star in training by night. I play the guitar." Klavier introduced. He caught sight of Trucy and grinned.

"Hey Fräulein! You're a pretty little thing, are you not? Maybe you'd like to come to one of my band practices one of these days, ja?" Klavier offered Trucy, who blushed slightly. She couldn't help but be charmed by him. He was nice, he knew how to play the guitar (something that she had been dying to learn) and he was, well, handsome. _No! I can't let appearances fool me! For all I know he could be the killer! _Trucy put all emotions about him right in the back of her heart and stood up straight.

"Witness, please state your testimony." The Judge ordered. Klavier flashed a winning smile, showing his sparkly white teeth. Seriously, you could almost see a twinkle.

_I was practicing my guitar for our band practice tonight._

_The Fräulein in the defendant's chair then came by my desk, and asked if she could take mein pistole for her visit with Herr Gramarye._

_I gave her it, because of two things._

_One, because the glass is bulletproof._

_Two, because it was very unlikely that Fräulein Fey would kill someone._

_So she went, and I kept on practicing my guitar, when I heard a gunshot._

_I ran to the source, and on the way I saw Fräulein Fey._

_She was walking away from the scene, like nothing had happened._

_I saw a glint of something silver, and metal in her backpack._

_I thought it might be mein pistole, but I didn't have time to check, I had to find the victim._

_When I did find the victim, he was dead as a doorknob. It was Herr Gramarye._

"WHAT?" Trucy yelled, reeling back in shock. Her little antennae drooped, and her eyes widened. _This testimony is totally different from Ms. Fey's! How could he lie like that?_

"My, that testimony was very different from Ms. Fey's! Well, Ms. Justice? Will you cross examine this witness?" The Judge asked. Trucy looked at Klavier, who was busy playing an air guitar, whilst flashing his winning smile.

"I shall." Trucy said. _Time to uncover the lies!_

**A/N From AA Addict- REALLY sorry for the late update! Anyway, YAY, Klavier's here! Klavier is one of my favourite characters, so you can just imagine how happy I was when supermew told me that Klavier was in this chapter!**

**A/N From supersexyghotmew95- The rockin' prosecutor (well, guard in this one) we all know and love is here! But is he the sweet and innocent guy who's loved by all, or a cold blooded killer? Or is he a shady witness, but not guilty of any crimes? So many possibilities! But we do know one thing. Trucy has got a thing for him...**


	3. Turnabout Change- Chapter 3

_I was practicing my guitar for our band practice tonight._

"HOLD IT! So…" Trucy started, then realized that she didn't have a question. Well, she had one, but it wasn't related to the case at all…

"Are you okay Fraulein? You seem kind of troubled… Why don't you play an air guitar, ja? It calms the soul." Klavier suggested. Trucy put her hand behind her head and grinned sheepishly.

"What's the name of your band?" She said quickly, so that Payne and the Judge wouldn't understand what she just said, and wave away her question. She was curious! Klavier's eyebrows furrowed, then a wave of understanding washed over his tanned face. _Seriously, why is the guy so handsome? Shut up Trucy! He's not handsome whilst he's lying about Ms. Fey! He's lying, and I HATE liars! _

"We're called The Gavinners. I'm the lead singer, and I play the guitar along with my long time friend and lead guitarist, Daryan." Klavier answered. Payne caught what Klavier had said, and screamed 'OBJECTION!'

"Your Honour, this is meaningless questioning!" Payne screeched. Trucy groaned. Klavier flicked his hair. The Judge shook his head.

"Ohhh, but Your Honour! I was just curious! And I'm barely an adult, I'm 18! You can't blame me for being curious about a band!" Trucy said defensively. In actual fact, this was the first time she had been interested in bands and stuff. She only knew one song by heart (Goodbye by SR-71). She had been more interested in magic and video games.

"Herr Judge? Why don't you let the Fraulein off, ja? She was simply asking an innocent question. Can you honestly say that you haven't once asked a witness a question completely unrelated to the case at hand?" Klavier asked, grinning. The Judge was deep in thought.

"I believe that I have asked an unrelated question once. Ah, those were the days. When my beard was shorter and didn't get on the gavel podium…" The Judge began reminiscing, and his eyes grew misty with memories of his dear puppy Rocket who died when he climbed aboard a space rocket. And his dear cat Cleats who died when… You can probably figure the rest out.

"I believe that's a sign that you can continue questioning me, ja?" Klavier said. Trucy nodded, and gave him a thumbs up in thanks.

_The Fräulein in the defendant's chair then came by my desk, and asked if she could take mein pistole for her visit with Herr Gramarye._

_I gave her it, because of two things._

_One, because the glass is bulletproof._

"HOLD IT! Umm…" Trucy started, and her antennae flopped down.

"Umm… the glass had a hole in it…" Trucy informed. Klavier's winning grin turned into a scowl.

"What? When did that happen? Who did it? They'll have my badge for it!" Klavier groaned, and played his guitar for comfort. Trucy sensed that he felt uneasy.

Two, because it was very unlikely that Fräulein Fey would kill someone.

_So she went, and I kept on practicing my guitar, when I heard a gunshot._

_I ran to the source, and on the way I saw Fräulein Fey._

_She was walking away from the scene, like nothing had happened._

_I saw a glint of something silver and metal in her backpack._

Trucy had a feeling that there was something wrong with this statement (let's just call it a lawyer's intuition), and this feeling was confirmed when she felt something tighten around her wrist. _My bracelet, it's reacting_. Trucy put her hand on her mystical golden bracelet given to her by her mother. Suddenly she entered a kind of different dimension, with purple, red and black waves behind Klavier. She was able to see each little movement he made, from blinking to irregular movements made when a certain part of a statement is said. His voice seemed to slow down too, so that she could focus on his movements.

"I saw a glint…. Of something silver and metal… in her backpack." Klavier spoke slowly. Trucy eyed his movements, and saw him do something which he didn't do in the other parts of his statements.

"GOTCHA! Mr. Gavin, you felt uneasy when you talked about the backpack, as if you're hiding something about it." Trucy stated. Klavier tensed.

"How did you know that?" Klavier asked suspiciously.

"Simple. You started fiddling with your little guitar keyring when you spoke about it." Trucy explained.

"So basically, you focus on my nervous habits and pick out when I do something irregular to my normal habits." Klavier summarized. Trucy nodded, astonished. _How did he grasp it so quickly? It took my friends ages to understand! _The funky background disappeared, and Trucy and Klavier metaphorically returned to the courtroom. _Thank you bracelet, and perceive ability._

"Well Mr. Gavin? Ready to tell me what you're uneasy about?" Trucy asked, hands on hips and antennae standing up straight (for once). Klavier's eyes started darting around the place. He looked uneasy, which was to be expected.

"Ach, you got me Fraulein! I'll spill. The bag, it was closed! I could not see mein pistole, not even a glint of the cold, smooth silver against the warm glowing red of the backpack interior." Klavier admitted, quite poetically in fact. But Trucy wasn't interested in the poetic-ness. Oh no, she was interested in his actual words. She folded her arms and adopted a confident smile.

"Huh. 'The cold, smooth silver against the warm glowing red against the backpack interior' huh?"

"Ja Fraulein!"

"How did you know that the interior of Ms. Fey's backpack is red?" Trucy questioned.

"What?" Klavier asked. He was clearly not paying attention before. His guitar was out. Trucy stifled a groan.

"How did you know that the interior of Ms. Fey's backpack is red?" Trucy repeated. Klavier broke into a cold sweat.

"Well… her bag was open!" Klavier answered. Trucy shook her head, flicking her hair out of her face.

"But you just admitted the opposite yourself. You just said that the bag was closed. How do you explain your two contradictory statements?" Trucy pressed confidently. Klavier gripped the witness stand.

"Come on Mr. Gavin. Spill the beans. Play your guitar afterwards, if you want. Just tell me the truth." Trucy said.

Suddenly a metaphorical bolt of lightening filled with revelations and understanding hit her. _Mr. Gavin's not talking about the CLOSED bag (where the gun was found), and he was really uneasy about the subject. And he knew what the interior looked like, which is kind of impossible. He was uneasy when talking about the hole in the glass too. I couldn't sense why, but I knew it wasn't about his police badge. So if we put two and two together… Mr. Gavin, how could you?_  
"Would the defense like to say anything?" The Judge asked.  
"The defense moves to accuse the witness, Klavier Gavin, of first degree murder!"

The courtroom erupted into chatter. Phrases were thrown about. Most phrases were related to the case, but some weren't, like a woman saying that she needed to change her baby's diaper. Klavier looked in shock at Trucy. A hurt expression played on his tanned face.

"Why would you do this Fraulein? Accuse me of murder? Why Fraulein?" Klavier asked, sounding hurt.

"Because it's the truth. Sorry Klavier, but the truth has to come out," Trucy explained. The Judge slammed his gavel on the podium to silence the court.

"I think a twenty minute recess is in order to let Mr. Payne interrogate Mr. Gavin. Court is now in recess!" The Judge called. Trucy found Dahlia (still playing her DS) and filed out of the courtroom and into the defendant's lobby, trying not to look at Klavier. _Seriously, that guy must train his eyes to be puppy dog eyes._

**A/N From AA Addict-** **Klavier's testimony has an inconsistency! But, that was expected, as Dahlia just has to be innocent! *Adopts Maya's determined pose* And I can't believe the perceive ability was pulled off! I was wondering 'How the heck will the perceiving ability be done?' And sorry for the late update again! **

**A/N From supersexyghotmew95- Hope you liked the chapter! Is Trucy right, or has there simply been a misunderstanding on her part? Well, all shall be revealed soon enough!  
Oh, and I bet you'll enjoy the next chapter! ;)  
Thanks for the 11 reviews already!**


	4. Turnabout Change- Chapter 4

**AA Addict- Listen to this whilst reading this, I find it really enhances the experience. It's 'Child of Magic'! watch?v=HrOQXY7Z66Y**

* * *

Trucy stroked her bracelet, looking downcast. Furrowing her eyebrows together, she thought about the trial. _Miss Fey's testimony inconsistencies didn't really affect her verdict, they were simply inconsistencies. But Mr. Gavin's were inconsistencies that could affect Miss Fey's verdict. But he looks so innocent. When they led him away, he looked vulnerable and hurt. Not the image of your stereotypical killer. But still, the cross examination points to him being the killer. But what if I'm wrong? If I'm wrong, I'll have sent an innocent man to jail. What should I do? Someone, help me. I'm lost, I don't know what to do. Help..._

"Aw yeah, I caught Palkia!" Dahlia cheered, punching the air in victory. Rolling her eyes, Trucy looked up, to see her client high-fiving two children not much younger than herself. One wore a purple cardigan of sorts over a kimono, with that pendant thing that Dahlia always wore, except it was in blue, not red. Her light brown hair was done up in quite an... eccentric way. It was in a sort of bow, with a little bit of hair hanging down the side of her face. She looked about thirteen or fourteen, four or five years below Trucy.

The other was male, and wore a red magician's cape, along with a red magician's hat. Underneath his cape he wore a black shirt and pants with white boots. His hair was rather eccentric too, and looked quite impossible to do. Two large parts of hair were stood up straight on his head, and they bore a resemblance to butterfly antennae. He was laughing happily, and looked the picture of innocence.

"Hey Mommy, I caught an Eevee and evolved it into Umbreon! I also made Fennekin up to level 42!" The boy informed his mother happily. _Wait, Miss Fey has a SON? I did not know that! Well, I shouldn't barge in on family time, it's precious. I didn't have much family time, but that doesn't mean that other people should be deprived from it. _Dahlia high-fived him, but then thought for a moment, and looked at her son slyly.

"Why is Fennekin still a Fennekin if he's a level 42? Surely he should be a Braixen by now, yes?" Dahlia asked him. The kid went bright red, and shuffled on his feet.

"Uhm..."

"What about you Pearly, my dearest sister? Do you know why Fennekin hasn't evolved yet?" She asked, turning to the girl in the kimono (who could only be Pearly), who also went bright red, and also shuffled on her feet.

"Uhm..."

Dahlia groaned. "Isn't anyone going to tell me why Fennekin hasn't evolved yet?"

The boy and Pearly shook their heads violently, and Dahlia groaned once again.

"Oh well, I guess I'm going to have to find out on my own!" She said, and reached for the boy's hands, where the 3DS sat. The young boy cried out, and ran away from his mother, trying his best to keep the 3DS away from her. Dahlia ran after her son, and the two started playing tag in the defendant's lobby, which Trucy thought to be completely insane. Pearly sidled up to her, and watched the mother and daughter pair run around.

"It's sweet, isn't it? They're an odd mother and son pair, aren't they? But then again, that's what makes those two, well, those two. It's really sweet." She said, daintily laughing as the boy tricked Dahlia by running behind her, thus making her fall, then the boy stumbling over his mother's legs and falling on top of her. The pair laughed, and Dahlia quickly snatched the 3DS out of his hands. The young boy groaned.

"Aw but Mommy I couldn't help it I accidently pressed B when me and Pearl were arguing over whether Ash or Red is better and you know how the pokemon always stops evolving when you press B and you know how clumsy my hands are and you know how I always accidently press buttons!" He babbled quickly. Dahlia smiled at him, ruffling his hair.

"Doesn't matter, Fennekin can just evolve another time!" Dahlia waved away the 'situation' happily. He grinned, his dark brown spikes... antennae... _things_ flopping down in front of his face. He took one look at them and groaned dejectedly.

"Aw... My hair gel's worn off... Now I don't look cool anymore..." He moaned sadly, stroking his antennae as if they were more precious than life itself. Trucy looked at the boy sympathetically. She knew the laments of hair gel all too well. The stuff never let her hair stay spiky like her daddy's (Phoenix-daddy) for long, and that was very annoying for her when she was younger. She sidled up to the boy, and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey kiddo. What's up?" She asked, her hands grasping the pot of hair gel in her pocket. It was her daddy's, and it gave her courage in the darkest times. However, she herself didn't know why _hair gel_ gave her courage. Not her daddy's locket, not her daddy's beanie, but his hair gel. _The mind works in complicated ways_.

Looking up at her, the boy spoke. "The hair gel has worn off, and now I don't look cool anymore. Like a magician should. Plus, my hair is my trademark. Anybody who knows me knows what my hair looks like too. Or so Mommy says..." He trailed off. Trucy looked into his big brown eyes that were brimming with sadness. _Aw... Wait, he gets this sad over worn-off hair gel? _Lightly punching him, she thought of something.

"Hey, why don't you magic a hair gel container from your 'Magic Pan-' er... I mean... your 'Magical Hat of Wonder'?" She suggested, stopping herself just in time. _Don't confuse the poor boy with talk of 'Magic Panties'! He's not a Gramarye! He wouldn't know! _

"Uhm... I can't right now, if you know what I mean..." He trailed off, biting his lower lip. Trucy shook her head.

"Nonsense! Now come on! Get up on those two feet, and show me your stuff!" She said encouragingly. Nodding, he stood up, and picked his hat.

"For my first act of the day, I will produce a hair gel container from this very hat, at the request of Miss... Miss... Awesome lady! Here we go!" He said, and brandished a wand... baton... thing. Waving it three times over the hat, he closed his eyes and prayed that it would work. He stuck his hand in the hat, and gasped when he felt something inside. Something smooth, and hard. He grasped it, and gasped happily when it turned out to be just the thing he was conjuring up. He turned to Trucy, beaming.

"I did it! Thank you for suggesting it!" He thanked, and lathered the hair gel onto his antennae, making them stand up straight again. Trucy grinned as he hugged her.

"Wait... Who are you?" He asked innocently. Trucy laughed. _Blunt... I like it!_

"I'm Trucy Justice, your mother's defense attorney! Nice to meet you, Master...?" Trucy trailed off questioningly.

"I'M APOLLO FEY AND I'M FINE! I'm twelve years old, and a magician in training! How old are you?" Apollo said, rather loudly, for a small twelve year old. _Well, he gets full marks for enthusiasm._

"I'm eighteen, so that makes me six years older than you!" Trucy responded. Apollo's jaw dropped as he gaped at her.

"Woah... You're _eighteen_ and you have a job! EIGHTEEN! Woah! That's awesome! Mommy only got a job when she was twenty four! How do you do it? Isn't it like, really hard? How do you motivate yourself, how do you _do_ it?" He spluttered, astonished. Trucy grinned.

"Nah, sorry, I can't tell you! Only I'm allowed to know!" She teased. Apollo pouted.

"Aw! PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE?" He pleaded, his big brown eyes making Trucy melt. He looked the picture of innocence, he was so adorable! She ruffled his hair.

"Oh... okay then! But make sure not to tell anybody, okay? It's going to be a secret between you and me, right?" She confirmed, and he nodded vigorously. She knelt down close to his ear.

"Because every loss, and every lie, and every truth that is denied, and each regret, and each goodbye, is a mistake too great to hide." She explained. She was quoting from a song, 'New Divide' by Linkin Park. She loved that song, she felt that it really spoke to her about her past. Apollo stood still for a moment, and Trucy spoke again.

"There was nothing in sight, but memories left abandoned. There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow..." She went on, her voice shaking. She turned away from the concerned adolescent in front of her. He went up to her, and held her hand.

"What's the matter?" He asked, looking up at her. Her sapphire blue eyes were brimming with tears, but she was determined not to let them spill. _Not in front of Apollo._ She wiped them away furiously, and turned to him.

"Nothing, I just had something in my eyes. Anyway, how about you style my hair with the hair gel?" She suggested, thinking on the spot. Apollo furrowed his eyebrows, still concerned for his new friend, but didn't want her to be upset any further, so he played along.

"Yes please!"

"You can style my hair in any weird way you want!" She told him, and he grinned. He had the perfect idea.

* * *

"So? Like the new look?" Trucy asked, striking an objection pose. Dahlia and Pearl held there hands over their mouths, trying their best to stifle their laughter. They weren't doing it very well, in Trucy's opinion. She pouted at them.

"What, you don't like it? Apollo did it for me, and I'm going to use it in court!" She decided. At this point Dahlia had burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ah, sorry, it's just so funny! I have to say though Apollo, you really have a knack for styling hair!" Dahlia laughed, tears of laughter streaming down her face.

"Thanks Mommy!" Apollo grinned.

"At least nobody will comment on my hair when they see yours!" Pearl laughed, but then gasped. "Sorry if I offended you, Miss Justice!"

"Nah, you didn't, don't worry Pearl!" Trucy assured, patting her shoulder. Trucy placed her finger on one of her extravagant spikes, wincing slightly at how sharp it was. Her hair had been done up so she looked like some sort of punk girl who's just come out of bed and applied hair gel to her spiky bedhead. Not a pretty sight. But, alas, she had suggested this, and Apollo had done it, so it had to be kept. Plus, it would add humour to the despair and distress that was this godforsaken trial. She wondered what the Judge would think of her hairstyle... and if he would want one too.

"At least I know that my attorney has a sense of humour!" Dahlia commented, wiping her tears away. At this comment Trucy jumped.

"Oh yeah, I'm your attorney! So that means I have to get down to business now!" Trucy said, trying to calm herself down. Apollo tugged on her lapel.

"Do you have to? We were having so much fun!" He asked, and Trucy nodded her head.

"You want your mommy to get an acquittal, right?" She asked, and Apollo nodded his head vigorously.

"Then I need to ask her more questions, to make sure I'm right about accusing Klavier..." She explained, and then thought again about accusing Klavier.

"Ta-da!" Apollo cheered, and brandished an authentic attorney's badge. Trucy gasped, but didn't believe he had actually conjured it up from his hat. After all, his mother was a defense attorney, and was wearing her badge today. She looked over at Dahlia, who pointed towards her badge that was still on her lapel. Seeing this caused Trucy's jaw to hang open.

"How- how did you-"

"I practice with attorney badges, hence I'm able to conjure up attorney badges, unlike hair gel!" Apollo grinned, and pinned the badge on his hat.

"Defense attorney Apollo Fey reporting for questioning duty ma'am!" He yelled, saluting Trucy, who grinned at the boy, and turned to Dahlia.

"Okay, question number one. Did you know that there was a hole in the glass?" Trucy asked. Dahlia shook her head.

"That's one of my weaknesses. I can't tell the difference between no glass and glass. Don't ask me why!" She said, putting her hands up. Trucy rolled her eyes, but Pearl nodded.

"I know, right? It's hard to discern between the two!" She said, and received a high-five from Dahlia. _Must be a female Fey thing._

"Question number two! Why-" Trucy started, but was interrupted by Apollo.

"Could I do this one? Please?" He asked, and Trucy complied. He straightened out his hat and magician's cape, and adopted his best 'adult' face.

"Question number two. Why did you take us to McDonalds this morning, when Pearl and I wanted to go to KFC?" He asked, stern. Trucy was having trouble containing her laughter. _Of all the questions in the world! Oh well, at least he's trying, and at least I now know for CERTAIN that Miss Fey was lying! _Dahlia grinned.

"Because I wanted a Big Mac! Admit it, you guys liked going to McDonalds too!" Dahlia said slyly, and Apollo and Pearl nodded.

"But still! I know the fillet-o-fish was really really nice, but I wanted fried chicken and fries today!" He said. Dahlia laughed.

"Maybe as a celebratory feast then! If it's a celebratory feast that means that Trucy can join too! You'd like that, wouldn't you guys?" Dahlia said, slinging an arm round Trucy's shoulder. Apollo and Pearl nodded happily, and Apollo hugged Trucy.

"Yay! Can she be a new member of the family?" He asked, looking up at his mother. Trucy cut in at this point.

"I don't think I'd be able to do that, Apollo! You, Pearl and Miss Fey are a family, and it'd be unnatural for a non-family member to just join, without having any family ties to the family at all. Plus, you should try to get as much family time as possible. I didn't get much when I was a kid, but that doesn't mean you can't." Trucy objected seriously. Apollo looked sad.

"You didn't get much family time? That's not fair!" He said sadly. Trucy smiled wanly at him.

"I know, but that was my destiny. You, on the other hand, can get loads of family time with your mother. And now I get more family time because I was adopted by Daddy when I was sixteen." She said. Apollo still looked sad.

"But to make up for lost time you could join our family!" He protested. Trucy shook her head.

"I've already got a daddy now, so I'm okay. But to make me even more happier you should spend as much time with Miss Fey and Pearl as possible, okay Apollo?" Trucy asked, and Apollo nodded his head, if a bit sadly. Trucy grinned and ruffled his hair, and he grinned back.

"Trucy?" Apollo said, looking at the young attorney, who looked at him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Could you tell Pearl that Ash is better than Red please?" He asked, giving Pearl the evil eye. Pearl gasped.

"That's not fair! Getting aid from someone else is illegal in this argument Polly!" She argued.

"We've never said that it's illegal! Plus, you've frequently gotten help from Maya! And don't call me Polly!" Apollo argued back!

"I don't frequently get help from Mystic Maya!" Pearl objected.

"Yeah you do!" Apollo insisted. By this moment Trucy was confused.

"Er... Who are Ash and Red?" She asked sheepishly, making all three gasp.

"Ash and Red are two awesome Pokemon trainers. Apollo here thinks Ash is better, and Pearly thinks that Red is better. I let them battle it out, it's nice to see them taking a sort of interest in arguments and debates, it's like us lawyers. Even the jibes at the opposition!" Dahlia chuckled.

"Hey, I don't take jibes at the opposition!" She objected. Dahlia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Does 'a loud voice is better than a screechy voice anyway' ring a bell?" She reminded her, and Trucy smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, well, he deserved it! He was taking jibes at me, just like any other old stinking prosecutor!" Trucy said defensively.

"Do you have anything against prosecutors, Trucy? I've never heard someone talk about prosecutors that badly before." She asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yes. They put away my father. I know, he was guilty, but still! I shouldn't be angry at prosecutors for putting away a guilty man, but, he's my father... You understand, right?" Trucy asked, looking into Dahlia's eyes. Dahlia thought for a moment, then nodded.

"My mother... I hated her guts... but I still felt a bit of sadness when I put her away. I hated her guts, and I'm not sorry about what I did, as she was plotting to kill, but I still felt slightly sad. But she knew how I felt about her. After all, she did read my diary..." Dahlia said, biting her lip comically. Suddenly Pearl piped up.

"She called Mother a-" Pearl started, but was interrupted by Dahlia's hand covering her mouth.

"That's enough Pearly! Go on, go play with Apollo!" She urged, pushing Pearl in that direction.

"What did you call her?" Trucy asked slyly.

"It was a swear word. You probably know it. Probably said it a couple of too! Anyway, I told Pearl it means princess..." Dahlia admitted sheepishly. Trucy laughed out loud.

"Seriously? That's lame!" Trucy commented. Dahlia raised her eyebrows.

"What, and you would've told your little nine year old sister what it actually meant?" She asked, and Trucy nodded.

"Yeah, if I knew my little brother I would tell him if he ever heard, or read, the word anywhere! He wouldn't hear or read it from me though, because I pride myself in my ability to NOT swear!" Trucy said proudly. Dahlia slapped her back.

"You must've sworn at least once or twice in your life!" Dahlia protested. Trucy shook her head.

"Never have never will!" Trucy said. Dahlia rolled her eyes.

"When you do ring me up." She said.

"I will never have to!" Trucy said.

"Would the defense and the defendant please enter the courtroom now!" The bailiff called. Apollo and Pearl wandered up to Trucy and Pearl to wish them luck.

"Good luck! I can't wait for your acquittal Dahlia! Miss Justice is sure to make it happen!" Pearl said confidently.

"Thanks Pearl!" Dahlia thanked, handing her back the 3DS.

"Thanks for the confidence in me Pearl!" Trucy thanked. Apollo hugged his mom, then hugged Trucy.

"Good luck Trucy! You and Mommy will be FINE! See, I can shout louder than the bailiff!" Apollo grinned, as Trucy patted his head. Dahlia and Trucy made their way in, where the Judge and Payne were already stationed.

* * *

Upon Trucy's arrival in the court, the whole courtroom exploded into laughter at the ridiculousness of her hairstyle. Trucy suddenly felt very self-conscious, but decided to not care. It was only for today, after all! She arrived at the defense's bench, and grinned.

"Are you sure you should have that hairstyle in court?" The Judge asked, trying his best to stop laughing. Trucy smiled.

"Yeah! It's no different from Mr. Payne's hairstyle on the weirdness scale, after all!" Trucy said, making the whole courtroom (apart from Payne) burst into a fresh bout of laughter. _Jibe number 2... _Trucy took a deep breath.

"Let's get this party started!"

* * *

**A/N from AA Addict- Okay, kill me. Maybe that will make me come on here more. From Heaven. Or Hell. Or the grave. Anyway... this chapter is longer than expected! Awesome! Oh yeah, and if you used the link at the start, did you feel it enhanced the experience? Say whether you did or not in your review, and then I'll know whether I'm going kooky or not! And whether to give more links that fit with the chapter! Kudos to supermew!**

**A/N from supersexyghotmew95- Did you like Apollo then? I imagined him as being a more innocent version of Trucy (Wright), and that makes sense with the image that's in my mind too. I don't know, just the image of him doing Trucy (Wright's) happy sprite looks so cute! And I know Trucy's a lawyer at a young age, but hey, Franziska became a prosecutor at age 13, and Athena became a defense attorney at 18 too!**


End file.
